


Legolas the Hitman

by Charlotte_Jones_Holmes



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Frodolas, Hitman AU, M/M, Modern AU, and clubbing, theres a coffee shop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Jones_Holmes/pseuds/Charlotte_Jones_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas Greenleaf was a hitman. His latest target: a young man that read too many books and loved kittens.<br/>It was never going to end as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Character A is a hitman assigned to kill Character B. Character A changes their mind.
> 
> Credit: http://fanficy-prompts.tumblr.com/
> 
> Modern!AU

Legolas had found the target immediately. Those least expecting death were always the ones most easy to deliver it to.

It was another archaic inheritance assignment, where his job had been set by a rich boy who felt he had been cheated out of his full inheritance. The man was named Lotho (or something similar, Legolas hadn't really been listening, he was more entranced in the vast size of the pimple on the pitiful creature's face) and had been brought up on the knowledge that he was to inherit a relative's land - until that relative went and adopted his own heir. _Only the rich could portray adopting an orphan as an act of selfishness,_ Legolas reasoned, but kept his opinions to himself. He had recently lost a fortune himself; his father's latest unreasonable demands had provoked a huge argument, at the end of which Legolas had stormed out whilst shouting that he didn't need his father's money, resulting in him becoming effectively disinherited. The advantage however was that he had been brought up under careful training regimes that enhanced his naturally skilled hearing and sight abilities, enabling him to pursue a career in hits for hire. It didn't necessarily coincide with Legolas' belief system, but he told himself that he was only killing those that deserved it.

Which was how he found himself in his current predicament.

His newest target simply didn't seem worthy of strategic murder. The man (Man? Boy? He was still short enough to pass as a child) Legolas had been observing didn't seem to have an ounce of ill will in him - and it was playing havoc with his mind. The hitman had only been watching his target for a few hours but could already tell that this man hadn't set out to steal anyone's fortune, despite what Lotho had so passionately claimed. Legolas always started out his jobs by watching the intended victim, learning their routines, integrating himself silently into their lives without them ever knowing he was there; after spending a day with this target he had never been so pleasantly bored in his life.

EIGHT AM - Target leaves the house and walks to the small café on the corner. Inside, he buys a cup of tea to go and gives the elderly cashier a flower from his pocket before leaving again.

EIGHT FORTY FIVE AM - Target arrives at public library and sits in the corner by himself, reading text books that he brought with him. Upon inspection the text books reveal themselves as being on the topic of ancient languages and medieval prose.

TEN AM - Target arrives at University campus after leaving the library fifteen minutes earlier and attends a lecture on Chaucer (predictable) until twelve.

MIDDAY - Target leaves campus for dinner and goes to what first appeared to be a night club, however was in actuality just a black tea shop with vinyl records decorating it.

ONE PM - Target returns to campus to attend a Language lecture.

THREE PM - Target leaves University and walks to a pet shelter. Spends the next two hours playing with kittens.

SIX PM - Target starts shift in the local corner shop. Drops a milk bottle whilst helping a small child in the shop and spends the next hour apologising profusely to all of his colleagues.

NINE PM - Target returns home to his guardian, an old man that looks similar to the target, though his countenance seems sickly. Possibly ill.

The house the target returned to was larger than average, yet very homely, not what could be classed as flaunting wealth. Legolas started to doubt whether the Baggins family were in fact wealthy, or whether this Lotho man was just mad. The only indication that the Baggins family could possibly have substantial wealth was the fact that their front and back gardens were well-tended and bright with a vast variety of flowers and bushes, Legolas reasoned that they had to have a professional gardener keeping it tidy.

After a day of observing, Legolas sighed heavily to himself. He had found many points in the day in which he could effectively eliminate the target, were the target to repeat the same basic routine regularly, but he had yet to build up the courage to act; he hoped that after a night of sleep to clear his mind, he would have the determination to act.

The following day, Legolas found himself sat in the small café by the time his target entered, bright and chipper as he was the day before. Legolas sipped his coffee and read a magazine as he sat concealed in the corner, out of the way enough to not draw interest but still able to see his intended target. He raised the magazine closer to his face casually as the target bought his tea so as to conceal his identity and momentarily became engaged with the article in front of him, the background chatter of customers faded away to a low hum for just a few seconds...

"Hello!"

Legolas flinched and dropped his magazine onto the table, startled by the voice barely a foot away from him. Lively blue eyes and a suspiciously bright grin greeted him from the other side of the table as Legolas inwardly swore blind at his flaw. He must have looked at least mildly upset as the beaming man quickly lost his smile and instead frowned apologetically.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you. I just haven't seen you here before, and I seem to know everyone." The man laughed awkwardly and ran a hand through his hair, evidently nervous. "I was wondering whether you've perhaps just moved in?" Legolas' countenance remained that of an alarmed and angry stranger, evidently deterring further conversation. "But- but I've obviously bothered you at a bad time, I'm so sorry..." The intended target seemed to pale and flush pink at the same time. A small part of Legolas immediately missed the mirth he'd initially seen in the other's eyes, but he quickly dismissed it as he climbed to his feet and strode out of the café without a word to anyone.

He hadn't messed up that badly since he'd first started work. One of the essential rules of this job was that you never met the target, never gave them time to be able to tell others about you, or for others to even see you together. It was too dangerous. Legolas stormed into the nearest hidden away street and growled to himself in frustration, he'd allowed himself to slack and now he had to ensure that he got the job done without being seen again. Hopefully the target would just forget that morning's encounter and simply continue with his day.

Slinking back into his passive role, Legolas was thankful to notice that the target did indeed continue as normal regardless of his unusual interaction that morning. He was able to follow his victim to the library, the University campus, the tea shop, and even the animal shelter as long as he kept his distance and observed from afar. However, during the walk home from the night shift, the target took an unexpected turn that temporarily disrupted Legolas' prearranged route; thinking fast he dashed down the alley after his target, using the offered shadows to conceal himself, although he still couldn't see his target.

An unexpected **_slam_ ** threw Legolas into the wall behind him, forcing the air out of his lungs violently. He looked down to see a much shorter man angrily grab the front of his shirt as he realised who it was too late.

"Alright! So one rude interaction this morning I can forgive, Hell, even following me to the library wasn't that creepy - I thought maybe you wanted to apologise and were just building up the confidence to do so, but _following a teenager home in the dark_? Tell me now what you want from me." The target demanded emphatically, though it was clear to Legolas' trained eyes that the hand gripping his shirt trembled from fear, not rage, and his bold tone wavered with uncertainty. Deciding to humour the other man, Legolas raised his hands to indicate that he was no threat.

With practiced finesse, the hit man flashed his most innocent smile.

"I... wanted to ask for your number."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only a short chapter, mostly of bridging dialogue, the next chapter will feature much more fluff and plot.

"My... my number?" Confusion flashed through the shorter man's eyes and he blinked rapidly, as if trying to dispel it.

"Yes, your number," Legolas lied, though not as smoothly as he'd hoped as he could feel shame bubbling in his chest. "I wanted to ask for your number, to invite you for coffee after my awful behaviour this morning."

His target frowned in thought, clearly debating between believing what he was hearing and dismissing it as lies. "I don't understand, why would you follow me all day if you just wanted to ask for my number?"

Another lie found itself escaping Legolas' lips. "Ah, you see, I sort of have a  _social_ issue which makes me-"

Alarm startled the target into releasing his assassin's shirt. "No! No, it's okay, that's your own personal business. You don't have to explain yourself to me. I'm sorry for coming to such a rash judgement there." Shame outwardly revealed itself on the man's features as he was clearly scolding himself for his own rudeness, and Legolas couldn't help but find himself marvelling at how someone could be quite so exposed with their emotions. "I- I empathise with that. I hope you understand- I just- as I'm sure you can imagine, with looking younger than I am, I don't always draw the most _good-intentioned_ people... and if my Uncle found out I wasn't being careful with how I interact with strangers... well, he would kill me."

Legolas allowed himself a genuine smile as he patted his rumpled shirt back into shape. "It's fine, I completely understand why you reacted as you did. I'm actually impressed. Not just anyone can push someone double their height over."

The target found himself giggling in embarrassment as he started awkwardly messing with a chain around his neck. "I'm not a violent person, I swear."

"Hey, I'm not judging, if you are attracting these ill-intentioned people then maybe it's best you are able to defend yourself. How old are you, by the way?" Legolas threw in some feigned ignorance so as to not appear suspiciously well informed.

"I'm nineteen, don't let the lack of height fool you." He rolled his eyes with a small smile.

Legolas wanted to comment that it wasn't the height that gave the target the illusion of youth, but more so his expressions, even his eyes - though he did not. "Nineteen. I'm twenty three, by the way. Not a creepy age I hope." 

"No, I think twenty three is a good age for a man you're going to give your phone number to in a darkened alley way." The target joked as he wrapped his coat tighter around him, as if just remembering the time.

Legolas laughed good naturedly before he realised what had been said. "You're really going to give me your phone number?"

"Yes, of course I am, you spent all day trying to ask me for it!" The target laughed and pulled out his phone, scrolling through the device quickly before reading out his number for Legolas to hear. "Will you remember that?"

"Yeah, I've got it. Thank you. But um, could I maybe give you a lift home? It really is dark." Legolas couldn't help but worry - this young man had in fact just given his phone number to his own assassin.

"Thank you, but no, my Uncle really would kill me if I got in a car with you. I'll just walk home, I do it every day and nothing bad has happened yet." He shrugged lightly.

Legolas' worry didn't lessen, despite the illogicality behind it, he simply felt the need to help keep this man safe. "Then I will walk you home to your Uncle." He smiled warmly.

The target hesitated a moment before offering a grateful smile. "I think that would be okay." 

"Great, I'll follow your lead..." Internally, Legolas fought down the urge to begin an argument with himself - what was he doing? Did he think this was going to end well? The new plan became obvious: to follow the far more dangerous option of getting to know the victim before killing them. Legolas had never pursued that route before, it was risky, and it involved far more testing deception.

He was going to follow that option through and get the rest of his pay. At least, that's what he told himself he was going to do. For now, he was happy enough to walk beside this honest and light hearted creature as he seemed to skip along the pavement, disregarding the enveloping darkness.

"Did you honestly expect me to not notice you this morning?" The creature in question looked up at Legolas with a slight smirk as Legolas blinked back, mildly confused.

"Hmm?"

"This morning. It looked like you were trying to hide from everyone. I don't suppose that really ever works for you, does it, hiding?" 

Legolas grew even more confused and frowned at the man walking alongside him. "What do you mean?"

"I don't mean anything. I'm just thinking aloud, I thought maybe you find it hard being shy _and_  cute. I can't imagine it being easy for you to hide." The target shrugged casually and shoved his hands into his pockets.

Legolas arched an eyebrow at the smaller male, though he didn't seem to react as if he had just said anything particularly forward or flirtatious. "...Thank you."

"You're welcome." The other replied airily as they approached his home, causing him to pivot around before they stepped onto his garden. "I better leave you here. Thanks for walking me home though, and I'll be waiting for your text. Or call. Or whatever. No rush." He flustered slightly.

"It was my pleasure, and I'm sorry for scaring you earlier. I'll text you as soon as I get home." Legolas promised, the statement feeling much more at home in his chest than the more serious lies did.

"Okay, have a nice night." He heard the target reply as he started to walk away again.

"Hey!" Legolas turned back to see a confused but mostly entertained target. "You never told me your name."

Legolas paused cautiously, though apparently his mouth had different ideas. "My name's Legolas. It's nice to meet you."

His target smiled lopsidedly. "I'm Frodo."

Legolas simply smiled in return, ignoring the niggling thought that wanted to permanently ban the use of the term 'target'. "That's a nice name."

"My parents must have thought so~!" Frodo called over his shoulder as he sprinted inside his home and out of the cold.

All Legolas could do was laugh quietly to himself, and trudge back towards his own lonesome hideaway. 


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning, Legolas found himself sat in the small cafe awaiting Frodo. He'd agreed to meet his unlikely friend in the mutual meeting place so as to not seem a threat.

Legolas spent the night before in turmoil - his main drive was to still follow through with his assignment, however with every minute that passed, his resolve withered. When he had started out this job he was performing hits on people that had brought conflict upon themselves: other murderers, kidnappers, all people with too much money and hatred to function within the law. The knowledge that he was going to kill someone that hadn't consciously done anything wrong was deeply unnerving to the man.

Before he could dwell any longer, Frodo bounced into the cafe and waved enthusiastically at Legolas, causing the assassin to smile affectionately in response. 

"Good morning!" He called brightly as he walked over.

"Good morning, Frodo, you're strangely happy in the mornings." Legolas observed dryly.

"Someone has to be. What's wrong with you anyway? You look like you haven't slept - no offence intended."  Frodo slipped into the chair opposite.

"Nothing, nothing, just... work things." Legolas shrugged in defeat, not wanting to think about the job at hand. "Motivation issues. I'm sure you understand."

"I study ancient languages, trust me, I understand. I think with motivation, if you want to do something enough - it'll get done. You just need determination." Frodo flashed a supportive smile, causing Legolas to inwardly cringe at what Frodo was promoting.

"Don't you think that sometimes though a lack of determination is an indicator that you shouldn't do something?" Legolas asked just as his phone vibrated on the table. Another bothersome message from Lotho no doubt.

The man opposite sighed slowly in thought. "Mm... maybe, but normally that's just an excuse."

Before Legolas could reply, his phone buzzed again. He looked to his "date" apologetically before actually reading Lotho's messages - each more passive aggressive than the last.

_**"Have you done it yet?? I haven't heard any news - L"** _

_**"Starting to think you've gone soft, hoping I haven't been lied to about your skills - L"** _

_**"It'd be a shame for such a nice young man like you to have his reputation ruined because he grew a conscience on the job - L"** _

_**"Last warning, I'm going to take my money back and not give you the rest of your payment if you don't finish your job in the next 24 hrs - L"** _

_**"Oh, and your father will be hearing about this. I'm expecting you at the arranged place within the hour - L"** _

The last threat spiked anger inside of Legolas, he felt it spiral upwards into his throat until he was trembling minutely.

A soft voice spoke up across from the assassin. "...Legolas? Are you okay? We can rearrange if something's wrong."

Words failed Legolas as he tried to form an apology and for the second time in forty eight hours, he stormed out of the cafe without a "goodbye". He wasn't going to let himself be hassled by anyone as low as Lotho, especially not if his father was involved. Quickly calling a taxi, Legolas made his way to the dingy flat that had been assigned as the given place for job related meetings; the place was as gloomy as Legolas felt, and he could already sense that his temporary boss was waiting within. As he reached the top of the stairs and entered the dilapidated room, he was greeted with the bitter man he'd met previously.

"Legolas! Hello, nice of you to bother showing up." Lotho gave his smuggest smile, but Legolas didn't retaliate. "I thought you might like to know that Frodo's Uncle will be out tonight, so he'll be home alone. I fully expect to receive the tragic news tomorrow that something unfortunate happened to him over night. An accident. Sudden illness. You know how it is."

Legolas stared back intensely. "You will breathe no word to my father of this."

"I'll tell your father whatever I please if you do not do what you promised. Why haven't you completed the job yet? And don't tell me you've gone soft, it's pitiful." Lotho scoffed in disgust.

Legolas shook his head exasperatedly. "No, what's pitiful is you - Frodo obviously hasn't taken anything from you, he hasn't even inherited anything yet!"

"And yet you don't deny the accusation! Please, don't be fooled by the big eyes, he uses them on everyone. I thought you were smarter than that." The man's words dripped with resentment.

"I haven't been fooled by anything, I'm going to complete the job tonight." Legolas growled determinedly.

Sudden calm came over Lotho. "Excellent. And because I know you're lying, just as a little bit more persuasion, if you don't finish the job - I will. I wouldn't like to, too messy, too dirty. Plus it'd cost me more for a clean up team, a good lawyer, bribe some people for a solid alibi... you're the cheaper option, truth be told." He grinned in an unsettlingly wide manner. It reminded Legolas of Frodo, as there were some family similarities, however there was something deeply disturbing about the way Lotho smiled. When Frodo smiled, it was infectious, as if everything was going to be okay.

Monotonously, Legolas mumbled his reply. "I'll do it. Don't worry. We still have a deal." As he didn't want to wait around any longer to hear anything else Lotho had to say, Legolas slid away from the building once more, his heart heavy with what he knew he had to do. Now if he didn't follow through with the job, he wouldn't be saving an innocent person, he'd only be exposing them to greater pain; there was no doubt about it that Lotho would use a much more painful method to kill Frodo than Legolas would, Legolas' kills were impersonal, but he didn't put it past Lotho to do something much more torturous.

Legolas inhaled slowly and forced himself to calm down. Sure, he'd allowed himself a few conversations with the victim, he wasn't too deep to not get out safely though. As long as he got rid of the victim tonight in a peaceful manner he was going to be fine. Although it left a sour taste in his mouth, Legolas managed to send off a text to Frodo.

_**"Sorry about that, just got some bad news, I know I'm making a bad impression :( Drinks tonight? I'll pick you up and turn my phone off this time x "** _

_**"Okay, I'll call work and be good to go by 7, just hope you're okay :) "** _

Legolas couldn't help but feel that this would all be much easier if Frodo was just a bit meaner.

\----------

Frodo allowed his head to fall into his hands. Not that his dating history was exactly impressive, but he'd never scared a man off twice in two days before. The cashier lady gave Frodo a small, sympathetic smile when he finally managed to lift his head back up and he returned it dispassionately. He knew he was only going to get hurt if he allowed himself to become entangled in a relationship such as this - if the relationship progressed as it started, of course. Not that he'd admit it aloud, but Frodo quite liked this Legolas man. After only a few brief conversations he'd already learned that Legolas was caring, pleasantly shy, funny, not to mention the fact that Frodo was blatantly attracted to him. By no means did he plan on following the paths of some of the other young people in his family that he'd seen go straight from their parent's homes to their new spouse's homes - that was far too fast for his liking, but he would also enjoy trying out dating at some point...

His phone vibrated suddenly with determination and Frodo squealed just a little as he read the message. Another chance at a date. He was going to get this one right.

Frodo managed to continue his day with reasonable concentration, though he was mostly focused on being prepared for that night. As soon as he arrived home he started experimenting with what to wear, much to his Uncle's amusement.

"Where are you going tonight, Frodo? You should tell your Uncle..." Bilbo smiled playfully as he watched his nephew fuss over a choice of jumpers.

Frodo grinned to himself. "I don't know or I would tell you, I think it's a surprise."

"Well you keep your phone turned on. I don't know how I feel about you going out with a boy I haven't met." His Uncle scolded gently.

"He's lovely Uncle, you'd meet him if you weren't abandoning me to meet up with your posh friends..." Frodo bobbed his tongue out jokingly as he decided upon a jumper.

"Elrond isn't posh." Bilbo slapped his nephew over the head with a tie before draping it around his neck to try on. "Be safe. I will travel home tomorrow and I expect to hear all about it. Be good, my boy." He pressed a kiss to his nephew's cheek in preparation of his departure.

"You too, Uncle! I promise to behave, I'll be fine, you go have fun. The car's waiting." Frodo gave his Uncle a final smile as the older man reluctantly left his nephew to prepare for his date alone. He knew he'd raised Frodo right, and trusted that the night would play out uneventfully.

Frodo sighed quietly to himself and finished getting ready, he was nervous for the night ahead, but had faith that Legolas would be the perfect gentleman. His Uncle had attracted some creepy characters in the past, but he was determined to not end up in the same uncomfortable situation. He didn't have any more time to think about it though, as right on seven the sound of the door knocker echoed throughout Bag End - Frodo inhaled deeply, he was ready for whatever was to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Blame college. Anyway, this chapter is nearly 3,000 words long, so I hope it makes up for my rubbish updating skills.

Frodo whipped open the door with a broad, yet nervous, smile; his eyes swiftly took in the sight of a fashionably dressed Legolas in a discrete manner so as to not be rude.

Despite the chaste attempt, Legolas noticed Frodo's wandering eyes and smiled warmly down at the man. "Are you ready? You look adorable."

"Thank you! So do you. Not adorable though- pretty- or handsome. Mm..." Frodo cringed inwardly and started tugging on his tie.

Legolas chuckled softly and nodded behind him. "I have a taxi waiting, are you good to go?"

"Yup, where are we actually going?" Frodo pulled the door closed behind him and walked with Legolas along the garden path and into the awaiting taxi.

Legolas hummed to himself for a moment before giving a little sigh. "Well I suppose you can know now. It's this big place in town, they have a great restaurant, and the bottom floor is a club. I thought we could go and have something for dinner, then maybe go and have a drink... see where the night goes..." The assassin slipped his hand to rest on the other's thigh and gave it a light squeeze, causing his "date" to flush pink and force himself to look out of the window. Legolas' chest seized momentarily - though not because he was forcing himself to play this deceptive role, but because it felt too natural. In the few moments he mercifully forgot his situation, he found himself to be enjoying the company and they slipped into a comfortable silence as they drove.

"Um, Legolas? I think we're here." Frodo smiled over at Legolas, who had momentarily become distracted in his own thoughts.

"Of course! Sorry, how rude of me." Legolas commented as he paid the driver and slipped out of the taxi, with Frodo casually rolling over the back seats and climbing out after him as opposed to waiting to have his door opened for him.

"Nonsense. Thinking isn't rude. Unless you were thinking rude things." Frodo nodded decisively.

Not being able to argue with that, Legolas smiled bemusedly and linked the smaller man's arm to lead him into the restaurant. Frodo seemed slightly uncomfortable in the environment, as if he was unused to this level of formality, so Legolas eagerly ushered them to their reserved corner booth where they could be alone.

"This is... nice." Frodo murmured as he looked out of the restaurant window, eager to distract himself with something. He was nervous about the situation as it was without feeling the added pressure of what appeared to be a reasonably high class restaurant, and here Frodo was in his neatest dark grey jumper and ruffled up hair that may as well have screamed **student** at people.

Legolas smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring manner and reached over the table to give Frodo's hand a pat. "Don't look so nervous, my friend, they are only people."

Concealing his surprise at just how observant Legolas was, Frodo returned the smile. "I know. I'm just a little anxious is all, but it'll die down. This place really is lovely. Thank you for bringing me here." He added sincerely.

"It's my pleasure, think nothing of it. Instead, think of what you'd like to drink. I'm going to order us a bottle of wine and you're free to choose which vintage you'd like. I hope you're hungry too, the food here is great." Legolas looked up just as their table server walked over with the relevant menus and nodded his thanks.

"What vintage of wine I like?" Frodo couldn't keep in the small laugh that bubbled out of him. "I really wouldn't know, I think wine is awful, it burns my throat."

Returning the infectious laugh, Legolas lowered the wine menu. "I- I have to agree, my father loves the stuff, though there's only a few kinds I actually like."

"Oh thank God, I was starting to worry you were some really posh man that would end up being repulsed when you see how I use my cutlery or something." Frodo giggled and squinted at the food menu, thankfully recognising the fanciful and foreign titles.

Legolas had to laugh aloud at that, unabashedly grinning at his date. "No, no, couldn't be posh if I tried. And what's wrong with how you use cutlery? Do you hold it in your teeth or something?"

"No!" Frodo exclaimed, covering his mouth so as to not giggle too loudly. "I just hold them the wrong way around. And at home I eat some stuff with my fingers sometimes.” The younger man pulled an over dramatic look of shock horror.

“Ah, well that is a game changer.” Legolas replied sarcastically. “I can’t be associated with a man who holds his fork strangely.”

Frodo forced out a sigh. “This is how I lose all my men.”

Legolas laughed at that, though it did raise a question in his mind. “All? Are you secretly quite the man’s man?”

Frodo hid a snort behind the menu he was reading and peered over the top of it. “Hardly. It’s hard to find time to flirt when you spend most of your time studying, and the rest of the time sleeping.”

“Oh, I see.” Legolas nodded as the waiter returned to take their orders, which he explained smoothly in French before allowing Frodo to say his own.  There was a slight lull in conversation after the waiter left, as he had disturbed the flow of conversation, though it gave Legolas an opportunity to pursue his curiosity. “So Frodo, tell me about you. What’s your family life like at home?”

Relieved to have something to talk about, Frodo sighed quietly in thought and rested his head on one of his hands. “Well, I live with my Uncle, and we live alone. But our community is famed for its family-like atmosphere, and near enough everyone by where I live is related to me in some way. Two of my closest friends are actually my cousins and they live not too far away. My best friend is hired by my Uncle – but not in a weird way!” Frodo added with a laugh. “No, I’m not that intolerable, he’s paid to help maintain the garden; he’s a lot of fun though, and we get on very well. My Uncle is away a lot too because he has friends all over the place. So it’s a quiet life, but I like it, and it’s not as lonely as it may sound.”

Legolas nodded along with genuine interest. “So why do you live with your Uncle? Are your parents workaholics too? My Dad is always working, I was basically brought up by staff because of my father’s inability to separate himself from work.”

Frodo hesitated a moment before flashing an awkward smile. “Not quite, they’re dead. But it’s okay, it was a long time ago. I’m sorry about your Dad. You’ll probably find though that he’s only working so hard to provide the very best future for you though, so you don’t have to suffer or do anything unpleasant.”

“Oh! Um. I’m sorry. Yes. Yes, I understand, sorry. That was insensitive of me.” Legolas flustered uncharacteristically, wishing he’d bitten his tongue and not become carried away with the conversation.

“It’s fine, you weren’t to know, no harm done. I mean what I said about your father too, you shouldn’t allow yourself to hurt or hold onto bad feelings if he only meant to look after you.” Frodo smiled reassuringly, taking another brief pause as another restaurant worker smoothly walked over to pour out wine, then disappeared again.

Legolas couldn’t help but return the smile as he took a sip of his wine. “You’re very wise for your age, Frodo. Very smart. You do seem to always look for the best in people, however.”

“I just think it’s important to look for the good in people,” Frodo replied bashfully as he too sniffed experimentally at the drink in front of him. “If you just look at everything through a sceptic lens, you’re going to end up miserable. I don’t want to be miserable.”

“I completely agree, I think it’s wonderful to look for the best parts of people, unfortunately though I think we live in a society that doesn’t allow us to do so…” Legolas frowned, not wanting to delve into any conversation that may end up giving him away. “Anyway! Enough of such philosophy, are you enjoying the wine?”

The wine in question was currently being lapped at by a cautious cat-like Frodo, who had the decency to look alarmed at being caught doing so. “Um… Yes, thank you. I was just- I wanted to try it without just taking a big sip.”

Rather than being put off, Legolas simply laughed in response, finding the display greatly endearing and entertaining. “No, yeah, that’s a good method. I’m sad that I didn’t think of it first.”

Frodo was preparing a sassy come-back, but before he could, their meals arrived which immediately stole the attention of the Baggins. “Oh my flower. It looks _amazing_.”

“Oh your what?” Legolas asked as he gave his cutlery a quick polish on the napkin.

“…Nothing. You have a great taste in restaurants, this looks delicious, I’ve only just realised how hungry I am.” Frodo laughed as he eagerly began to enjoy the meal.

“I’m glad you agree, I don’t trust people who aren’t enthusiastic about well-prepared meals.” Legolas smiled at Frodo approvingly before starting himself.

“Mm, I know. My family especially are great with food. We have a… metabolism disorder, as such, so we eat more often than other people. With that comes the training of how to prepare multiple delicious meals daily.” Shrugged the Baggins as he neatly dissected his dinner.

“Really? That’s pretty cool.” Legolas found himself enjoying listening to the other’s chatter, despite his previous promise to remain distant so he could complete his task safely.

“It’s a little messed up really.” Frodo giggled, making quick work of the meal for one so small.

Legolas pursed his lips slightly in a frown. “Nonsense, our quirks define us.”

“So what are your quirks? Or your hobbies? What are your little ticks?” Frodo asked as he actually paused for a drink.

Legolas paused momentarily. “My quirks? I’m not sure I have any. As for hobbies, I love archery, and anything that allows me to appreciate nature really. I love being outside, as cheesy as that sounds.”

“Cheesy? No, that’s the best way to be. Nature is beautiful.” Frodo grinned at the other.

“I’m glad you agree,” Legolas smiled pleasantly. “I’ve basically grown up playing in trees, rock climbing, river wading… honestly, the amount of times I ended up getting sent to bed without dinner because I’d come home with leaves in my hair and smelling like algae is innumerable.”

“I can’t imagine you looking anything other than- like, how you do, you know?” Frodo laughed to himself as he sipped his drink.

“What do you mean? I don’t wake up this fabulous.” Legolas winked jokingly.

Frodo snorted on his wine and had to take a moment to recover, flushing red with laughter and embarrassment. “I’m positive that you’re lying now. Anyway, no, I just meant that I can’t imagine you looking like… less suave, you’re all… I bet dirt is scared to land on you. It’d be a crime against nature to mar your-…” Frodo blinked. “And that’s enough wine for me.”

Legolas laughed good naturedly and reached over to squeeze Frodo’s hand. “Thank you. You’re very sweet.”

”I’m surprisingly bad with words for a Language student.” Frodo gave a small smile and distracted himself with finishing his meal quietly.

A few minutes of the two silently eating passed, and Legolas quickly decided that he didn’t like it when Frodo became less chatty. “Do you dance?”

Frodo looked mildly startled as he looked up from where he had started absently polishing cutlery. “Me? No, no. I mean, after a few drinks I often start singing and doing some strange ritualistic movements, but nothing that even resembles dancing.”

“That won’t do.” Legolas chided with a grin. “Would you dance with me?”

Frodo hesitated a moment and tried to laugh off his blush. “I’d embarrass you.”

“How could I be embarrassed? I’d have the cutest dance partner in the whole room.” Legolas smiled warmly at the other.

Frodo blushed harder and started pulling at a curl nervously. “I need to not be home late though, I have classes tomorrow.”

“That’s fine with me, the club is in this building, and we’ll only stay an hour. Then I’ll get you home safely.” Legolas beamed.

\----------

Three hours later, and Frodo was clinging to Legolas drunkenly as the taller man attempted to not fall over himself. The room was only lit by flashing strobe lights and the music being blasted was base-driven and deafening.

“Legolas! Leg- Leg’las!” Frodo giggled to himself as he shouted over the music. “Ha, legless! That’s what you are now.”

Legolas laughed deeply and nuzzled against Frodo’s curls, pleasantly warm and numbed from the alcohol. “What?”

“I just- I just remembered that we forgot to have pudding.” Frodo looked horrified for a moment before bursting into giggles again.

Legolas laughed along with him and gave the smaller man an appreciative kiss on the head. “We can have pudding later.”

Frodo quirked a brow. “Is that a euphe-… is that a dirty joke?”

“No!” Legolas giggled as he wobbled slightly.

“I’ll try not to be offended by that!” Frodo commented playfully as he casually took a sip from Legolas’ pink cocktail concoction.

“Well I was hoping I could use my dirty jokes on our third date.” Legolas added smilingly.

Frodo ducked his head shyly before flashing Legolas a bright grin. “’Kay!”

“It’s a deal. Now, what about that dance you promised me?” The taller man put his glass down and looped both arms around Frodo’s middle to lead him away from the bar and into the crowd of dancing people, though manoeuvring when drunk and supporting another person wasn’t the easiest thing he’d ever done.

“I still can’t dance.” Frodo sighed with a half-smile, resting against Legolas’ chest.

“Wanna know a secret?” He waited until Frodo looked up. “I can’t dance either.”

Frodo gasped dramatically. “I know you’re just lying to make me feel better! No, look, c’mon, we can manage it.” With that, the smaller man reached up and rested his hands on Legolas’ shoulders. “Put yours on my hips, silly.” Legolas complied with an amused smirk, and Frodo just grinned. “See! Dancing.”

Legolas chuckled. “I think you need to actually move to class it as dancing.” He started swaying them gently so as to not provoke their drunken state.

“Mm…” Frodo purred sleepily against Legolas’ chest. “Y’know, I don’t think this is how you dance to dubstep.”

“Y’know what? I think you’re right. I have a better idea! Come on.” Legolas swiftly guided them out of the crowd on uncertain feet and headed towards a back staircase.

Frodo followed along curiously, his eyes drooping. “Where are we going?”

“You’ll like it, trust me.” Legolas carefully half-carried Frodo up the stairs as they walked slowly and cautiously.

“How come you still get to be all agile and that when you’re hammered? You’re like a- a cat. Meow.” Frodo laughed to himself, and Legolas smiled at him affectionately.

“Look.” Legolas opened a door at the top and Frodo realised they were at the roof. Legolas guided them both outside and nodded upwards. “Frodo, look, you can see the stars kinda clear here.”

“Wow… they’re so pretty.” Frodo gazed upwards, squinting at the distant lights in the sky.

“Aren’t they? Hey, one sec.” Legolas moved away from Frodo to lay his coat on the floor and sat down, pulling Frodo onto his lap afterwards.

Frodo wriggled about until he could get Legolas to lie back, and lay down next to him. “I think they look prettier because they’re all swirly.”

Legolas laughed and patted Frodo’s hand. “They’re only swirly to us, Frodo.”

“I know…” Frodo smiled up at nothing in particular. “What’s your favourite flower?”

“You know, I’ve never really thought about it. I guess I don’t have one.” The other laughed. “What’s your favourite flower?”

“Right now? Water lilies.” Frodo yawned. “You remind me of water lilies…”

Legolas thought about the response a moment before replying. “Why do I?”

He was greeted with silence.

“Fro?” When Legolas looked over, his date was fast asleep, still facing upwards as the mild wind gently stirred the curls around his face. Legolas sighed to himself contently. “I wish we could have met differently. I wish I could have met you before I fell out with my father. Maybe you could’ve talked me out of being so rash… Maybe Lotho wouldn’t have made someone hurt you.”

Frodo didn’t respond, only continued to sleep peacefully and obliviously to all around him, a small smile still on his lips. Legolas still didn’t know how he was going to complete his task before the night was out. With a sigh, he heaved the light bundle of sleeping Frodo and his coat into his arms before moving to make his way inside. As he did, however, he faintly heard the sounds of cats fighting over the side of the building, and wandered over to peer down at the poorly lit back street below.

“Hey!” He shouted at them, causing the fight to quickly disperse. As he went to turn away, Frodo drew his attention by wriggling slightly in his arms, causing Legolas to suddenly have an idea. He looked over the building once more – four storeys, perhaps, easily enough to kill someone if they were to accidentally fall.

Drunk people have accidents all the time.

Legolas stepped up to the ledge and inhaled deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued… very soon.


End file.
